A Shark and a Boy
by Dancing-Anime-Mercy
Summary: Kisame was destined to die. Of course, he didn't know that-nobody knew that. But, he was. So, what would happen if the gods decided to send down a person. A person to help him, to guide him and to make him strong enough to survive. To survive the destruction of everything. Of his life, and his village. Well, first the gods would have to send somebody. Time to find out who.
1. Chapter 1

Hola readers. I'm a young author who wants to try writing a Naruto fanfiction. I'm letting you know I'm bad at stories like this, so be prepared

* * *

It was a cold day in Kiri, colder than usual. The mist was thick and smelled of alcohol because of the previous day's festivities. It had been a celebration for the end of the Bloody Mist, a child three years younger than me killing all his classmates making people realize what was going on was horrid. He had not even graduated, three years from it actually. I shook my head to rid myself of the memories starting to appear. I was 13, a new graduate. Luckily for me I didn't have to go through that version of the exam. I reached the large building, my bare arms covered in goose bumps. It didn't bother me though, I had always loved the cold, developing a sort of immunity to the feeling.

With a powerful heave I opened the double doors in front of me, ready to ascend the large amount of stairs and get my mission. Due to time restraints and all the people being busy I hadn't met my team yet, only meeting them now. After a few minutes of walking up the stairs I reached the Mizukage's office, knocking politely. With an okay I entered, 10 minutes early for my briefing. Punctuality was key to gaining respect from the leader.

"Hello little genin, why are you here? I don't have any scheduled appointments with a brat like you." With a great amount of restrain I didn't attempt to punch the Kage. I had always been easily angered, but I'd rather not be sent to the musty smelling prison cells, or worse, tortured slowly by the Kage himself.

"Morning Mizukage-sama. I'm here for my mission briefing. I thought it would be punctual to be early." With the calmest voice I could muster I spoke, a light trail of visible air falling out of my mouth. I nodded to the man in front of me, trying to be respectful.

"Ahhh, very well. You may wait inside the office for your teammates" With that sentence he left me. I stood still waiting for the three other people. A deadly silence filled the room, a mini lake of killer intent seeping from the Mizukage. I had always been a person that could detect killer intent and handle it but even I couldn't handle this. It was only a stead stream at that! His chakra reserves were enormous too, the size of a jinchuuriki easily. Being a sensor paid off. With a stiff stance I waited and waited, the cold air being pierced by Yagura's chakra and leaking killer intent.

Finally, 15 minutes later I felt 3 chakra pools, one larger than the others. I sighed in relief and looked back I heard the door opening. Behind me was two familiar faces and one that I gawked at from sheer surprise. The tallest one walked in front of me and the two others walked beside me. To my left was Ryuuji, the expert water user, trained in heavy attack jutsu and tracking skills. He stood taller than me in a dark red battle kimono, feet bare and eyes the colour of the sky. The head band he wore was used as a belt, the colour a dark blue instead of the black the rest of us had. He looked at me with a friendly smirk, straight up black hair not budging. To my front was my sensei, Yakata Ero, the best lightning style user in mist. Trained in assassination and hand to hand combat he dominated in quick and efficient killing. His unnaturally tanned body for Kiri was covered in a dark grey shirt with wrappings for sleeves an a jonin jacket on top. His legs were covered in a large layer of thin, blue weights making both of his legs extremely powerful everywhere. He had his head band wrapped around his ankle as to not be noticed easily. With short blue hair he was easy to identify. To my right was the notorious shark boy, a user of the katana and deadly water techniques. Although standing with a height taller than me but shorter than Ryuuji he intimidated his foes with his sharp teeth. He donned a normal shinobi attire except for the sheath on his back.

I on the other hand was different to them in the sense I was a strategic thinker and trap maker. Using advanced poisons and a kusarigama I sneakily took out foes with precision and accuracy. Taking a small twist to my clothes I had standard shinobi pants in black with bandages from just under my knees and a standard blue shinobi top with fishnet sleeves instead. Taking pride in my headband I put it on my arm as my unruly shaggy brown hair would cover it. In Kiri most people had black eyes, which I didn't having dark blue, almost black eyes.

"Morning Mizukage-sama. I am here to collect my mission briefing for my squad." With a monotinous like voice he spoke, eyes blank as the reflected in the glass behind Yagura. With a quick nod Yagura pulled out a few papers and started talking, his scar tightening when he blinked.

"Yes Yakata. Your squad is going to be accompanying a group of farmers to their convention and if you find any bandits or hostile animals kill without hesitation. You start at 9:00 am, half an hour from now. Meet at the gates with our clients. Pack for 5 days. You are dismissed." With a quick adjustment of the papers he gave a small scroll to Yakata-sensei and shooed him out. With a curt nod our sensei left with us in tow.

"So, brats. You are to call me Yakata-sensei and that alone. You are apart of my squad and I have a few rules. 1, you kill and kill with no hesitation. You hesitate and I punish you. 2, you are to do the mission at all costs, even your life or your teammates' lives. 3, we train everyday from 5:00 am to 7:00 pm, two breaks only. Now go and get your stuff" As we were walking through the mansion-esque building our sensei started talking, finishing when we found the entrance. I had felt my blood slowly start going icy, colder and colder by the second. He was a monster, wanting us to finish a mission at even the cost of each others' lives. When he left I looked at my teammates and saw they were running. Seeing Kisame was going the same way as me I followed him and waved to get his attention.

"Hi. My name's Heiwa, but you can call me Hei." With a small sentence I introduced myself, just able to say it to Kisame because of his extreme speed for a genin. When the boy looked at me I gave him a smile. He returned a smirk and spoke.

"The name's Kisame. Just a question though. Why are you following me? I wasn't that popular so I wasn't expecting a stalker" With a humoress tone he questioned me, my face turning an unnatural red for a place like Kiri, standing out on the grays and blues. With a pout I corrected him, skidding as I turned with Kisame.

"I'll have you know I am no stalker, I just live in this direction. You're nothing to be impressed with, besides those bad-ass teeth. Note, I will touch them eventually" Kisame just shook his head and smirked a larger one than before. When he jumped to the side I didn't follow, our paths forking. When he realized we weren't going the same way anymore he waved and shouted out to me, echoes bouncing on the cracked walls around us

"See ya later shrimpy" Before I could yell at him he ran, faster than before some how. I would catch up to his speed eventually. With a pout I continued to my home, the small wood building in the distance familiar. With a jerky stop I skidded and stumbled into a roll. Taking a quick breath I entered.

"I'm back Obāsan, just here to collect some stuff for my mission" My voice bounced off the thin walls, the small house empty and filled with the echo of my voice. I didn't get a response but I continued. Obāsan was a quiet lady, sleeping a lot too. With the few minutes I had my hands were hurriedly moving, trying to collect everything I needed. When I was just about to leave, the dark oak door in my hand I heard a loud knock like sound near me. Quickly turning I saw my grandma standing there with her walking stick and a pair of scrolls in her hand. Walking back with a smile I gave her a hug and waited for her to talk

"Heiwa, from the day you were born you had the passion for being a ninja. You trained before you could talk, used chakra before you could read. And after that you trained your brain to the point you could understand almost any word you came across, able to read a novel within a day, understanding the entire book and able to recite almost any chapter to heart. You were a boy of intelligence and here you are now. A man before me. I feel it is a good time to give you these both. The red scroll, one containing two poison jutsu and information of all the plants in Kiri and their uses. The other scroll, the blue one. This contains Wa, the Kusarigama your grandfather used before he passed away. They are your's now. Use them wisely. Now go, do your job" With her raspy voice she spoke, a soothing feeling washing over me when she spoke the words that brought tears to my eyes.

With grace she handed the scrolls to me and put her arms around me, no longer the ones that were frail, as if she felt she would break me if she pressed harder, no. This one was filled with happiness and hope I would survive. Returning the hug I stood, my eyes closed in a happy smile. Quickly wiping the tears I let go, kissing my gran on the cheek before going. With my eyes dry I made my way to the gate.

* * *

I made it to the large gates with 5 minutes to spare. The path went from stone to dirt, gradually transforming. The large stone doors were open, unable to move unless forced to. My body went and leaned against the door, the mist slightly thinner than before. In 2 minutes I saw my sensei arrive, quickly greeting him before closing my eyes to relax. In another 2 minute wait I saw Kisame followed by a slower Ryuuji.

"It seems you're all here. The clients will arrive soon and I expect you to be polite and now ask questions. Am I clear?" The tall man, his eyes filled with ice starred at us. With a quick nod and a 'hai!' we all stood as the farmers made their way here. A group of about 7, three woman and 4 men, were there. Clad in grey and white clothes they smiled, their backs carrying large bags. With a nod our sensei allowed us to walk, following him at a slow pace.

"Are you sure you weren't stalking me" After a small period of 5 minutes I heard a small whisper break the silence. Slowly I turned my head to Kisame who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yes, of course I was. I was also shitting rainbows on my way to the gate" I said in a whisper, my tone laced with a generous amount of sarcasm.

"Well isn't that great, you can distract bandits with that before I tear them so pieces" To my surprise Kisame spoke back, sarcasm in his voice too. With a quick glare I looked at him, to which he shrugged and continued walking. Shaking my head I continued. It was like this for about an hour, silence for the entire time. It was peaceful, the large trees tall and different, a large variety in such a small area. It was peaceful until a group of bandits attacked.

"TEAM! Blooming formation!" With a yell out sensei jumped back, making us scramble on the dirt to our places. Quickly finding order we stood, Kisame in the front and close to the group, me to the right and a little farther out and Ryuuji to the left and the farthest out. With a glance I quickly took out the blue scroll and unsealed it, an odorless white gas spilling out as a heavy metal object fell into my hand. With a few quick hand movements I had the two sickles in my hands, the chain behind my arms and back. I looked and saw Ryuuji pull out a small variety of throwing knives, his hands holding 4 each. Taking another look I saw Kisame taking a fighting stance with his odachi, both hands gripped hard on the long handle

"Kisame, you take the left. There are 3 bandits there. Heiwa, you help and take out the two nearby. Ryuuji, you take the 4 near you. I'll deal with the rest" With those orders sprang into action, Kisame and I next to each other.

"Kisame, I have an idea. I'll disarm a bandit and pull them in for you. You knock them out." With a curt nod the blue skinned shark readjusted his blade. Taking my opprotunity I wrapped the ball end around somebody's upper arm and pulled up hard, quickly snapping the chain back to tighten the chain. With a shriek he dropped the blade and came stumbling to us, rolling as I pulled. Taking the chance Kisame struck the blade into his shoulder. While Kisame dealt with him I went and undid my chain, swirling it above me and spinning it again to use the momentum against the enemy. With the swing I struck the one man, my chain a little too high. Pulling I looked up and saw my chain go around his neck. Trying to undo it proved futile as I tightened the weapon, chocking the man to death. His esophagus swelled as a stepped back and fell, my body going numb as I stayed there. I looked and saw the man fall down to the packed dirt floor. The pine tree above him shaded the body as it slumped. The darkness did no good to hide the petrified body laying peacefully

"Heiwo, get up. If you can't kill one guy without panicking you'll die!" Shakily standing up I lifted the weapon. I didn't see blood but it felt wet, it felt like the blood of the man. I quickly dropped the weapon and stepped back. I still heard clashing metal in the background. It was faint but to me it felt sounded like thunder all around me.

"Get your act together or I'll make you watch!" With a panicked expression I picked it up. I didn't like it but I did. With a terrible feeling I hooked the other guy in by his leg. While his body fell I lifted it up to make him hit his head and knock him out. He wouldn't feel it. He would be at peace. I quickly pulled the chain off and looked away as Kisame struck the man, the blade going through his chest.

"What were you doing! We have to kill in our line of work, so get your shit together!" With a loud shout Kisame looked at me in shame, as if I made him look bad. With a frown I looked down in embarrassment. I looked up and saw the farmers talking with each other while sensei and Ryuuji looked at me. Anger in sensei's eyes and pity in Ryuuji's. With a sigh I walked up to face the music

"What were you doing! You froze, you stopped! You could of let them kill the clients, we would of failed the mission!" With an authoritative voice he looked down at me, his blue hair flopping about. He had the same eyes to him.

"I'm sorry sensei, I just hadn't killed before that not killed before that. I won't freeze again" I spoke low and soft, as if I was afraid my voice would wake him. He had been tall, dull green eyes and had blonde hair. His face had been almost frozen in a sneer. I wouldn't forgot, I couldn't.

"Yes you won't because next time I will punish you. This is serious, you can't just stop fighting. You endangered the farmers and their supplies. Let's get going, it's a long time until we get to stop" And so we continued walking, Kisame looking at me with pity. After a long journey that took 9 and a half hours we stopped, the time being around 7:30. The ground here was a little lighter and the mist was thin, thin and fragile.

"We're going to take camp here everybody. I'll go and scout out for enemies. Kisame and Ryuuji, you go and get some food. Heiwa you go and collect some firewood and some water." Yakata spoke, his voice stern and holding no room for argument. With a nod we all split

* * *

My hand was covered in splinters and they were damp with dew and water but I had enough. Quickly pulling the pile of wood into my hands I pulled the large flask of water onto my shoulder. With everything in place I started walking, the twigs underneath my feet crackling like a fire. The moon was just starting to rise, darkness surrounding me. I looked around me and saw that the camp was a small walk away, sighing in relief that I didn't have to walk a long time with this large pile of wood. Seeing the dark grey tents I sped up, taking a deep breath when I saw I was the first one back.

"Sensei, I'm back." With a nod Yakata looked to me before going back to the tent he was busy on. There was a large amount of tents, around 9 at the moment. Quickly dropping the wood I went and put the large flask down, a farmer nodding in appreciation. With permission I started on a fire. With a quick movement of my hands I had the fire placed in a house like structure.

"Raiton: Supāku"* I spoke out as I felt chakra fill my steady hands. This was a technique my grandma had taught me for surviving in the wilderness. It was useful because it used little chakra but had a lot of uses. It had taken me 2 months to learn because of it being a lightning style jutsu, but I had been worth all the days of being covered in burns and filled with static. Quickly the mini building was set ablaze. With a smile I stood back and appreciated my work.

"Heiwa stop starring at the fire and come unpack!" A stern voice pierced through the night startling me. With a nervous nod I hastily went and started unpacking the sleeping bags.

* * *

I looked up from the tent I was propping up to see Kisame and Ryuuji making their way here, faces tomato red as they argued. With a wave I got their attention telling them to come here and help me. I had the tent down but I was struggling with fitting all the rolls inside

"Hei, I don't think they're going to fit. One of us will have to sleep outside." Kisame spoke and looked at both of us, silently wishing one of us would volunteer. With a short sigh i raised my hand and pulled the bag out the tent and laid it under a nearby tree. Kisame gave me a small smile along with Ryuuji. Quickly returning it I took my stuff out of the small 'room' and set it up in a scroll to put next to my 'bed'.

It was time to prepare the food and I quickly went up to Ryuuji to see what he and Kisame had got. When he heard he quickly went to fetch the items. Returning after a minute he laid them in front of me.

"Ahh, a rabbit. That's edible along with those herbs, they help for burns and are used for numbing wounds when made into a paste. The berries though, they're Nightshades. Nightshades are highly toxic so I don't suggest we use them. Lastly you have some blackberries, standard and edible." With a nod I explained to Ryuuji what he got was. He gawked at my knowledge of berries and food. With a smile I picked up the supplies minus the Nightshade and walked to Yakata.

"Yakata-sensei, Ryuuji and Kisame have got a lot of food but they accidentally picked some Nightshades which I disposed of. Is it fine if I prepare a meal for the farmers and us?" Quickly going up to sensei I asked him, the moon going higher and higher bringing a thick darkness. With a nod and a sigh I was allowed to prepare food. Quickly makuing my way to the dimming fire I started. First putting some more wood to make the fire get a little bigger I started on the rabbit.

* * *

"Hey Heiwa, where did you learn about those plants and stuff. You seem to know a lot" Ryuuji and Kisame sat next to me by the fire, the farmers enjoying a large amount of rabbit. Ryuuji had caught 5 with Kisame but had only gave me 1 at the beginning. Quickly swallowing the last bit of food I had I answered.

"Well my clan doesn't have any special traits or specific fighting style so a few decades ago they started learning about hunting and surviving in the wild. The reason that was what we decided upon was because one of my ancestors survived in the wild with no outside help for weeks. That man was the clan head at the time, young and one of the most influential people we had. The clan head deemed it important and to this day it is a skill the clan teaches early so any important members can survive" I spoke to both of the boys in front of me, giving a mini history lesson. With a nod Ryuuji went back to the food. Kisame on the other hand gave me a smirk of approval and threw his makeshift plate away. With a loud yawn he got up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys" Kisame's voice was distorted from the second yawn he let out. With a wave he entered the black tent and closed the zipper. Ryuuji finished eating and followed suit, his black hair merging with the dark background made from the night sky. I stayed awake for awhile after to make sure that all the food was eaten or at least stored away. When I saw most of the farmers going to sleep I followed. Taking a seat on my unrolled bed I sighed. My first mission was different to what I expected. Not once had I expected to do that. My mother would of scolded me had she heard, despite being a ninja herself. She had always been an overprotective parent. Deciding I needed to sleep I opened the roll and jumped in. The warmth would have comforted me but not this time. I done something to cold to melt. Closing my eyes I prepared to face the dark abyss of my head.

(Dream)

I woke up, the tents around me closed except for sensei's. Looking I saw that the sun was just rising, the light filtering through the leaves above me just giving me just enough to see. Wandering around with my eyes I saw that a fox had taken some of the last bits of meat. Getting up I stretched so I could run and get the wolf. We needed some food because even if I didn't like killing people I would kill an animal if I had too. With a sigh I started sneaking up on it, it's hind legs directly facing me. Slowly walking on my haunches I felt the dirt under me shift. The dryness was uncomfortable for my bare feet but barely so. Reaching the faintly yellow and orange creature I prepared to jump. Launching into the air I opened my arms to encase the animal.

When I was above the animal it looked up and jumped back causing me to land on my stomach and go into a roll. Spinning back I prepared to ran after it again but I was stopped by what I saw. In place of the fox was a tall man, his face contorted into a sneer. His blonde hair was ruffled and a little spiky. Getting up I walked back but I was met with a woman's arms along with a little boy's.

"Why did you do it! Don't say because you had to! Nobody has to die! Nobody has to be _killed!_ I had a wife, a child on the way and little boy! Want to know what happened!? My wife had a _miscarriage!_ She was confused, lost, sad and she took too much medication. It's your fault I lost a child, your fault my child is confused why his mom didn't come back after shopping, why he's alone!" I heard a voice that was strangled and wet like he was choking on water. It hurt my ears but I couldn't cover them. The mother's hand was put into a grip of steel along with the child's. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I tried denying it. I couldn't though as my voice didn't work, the man walking up to me slowly with a rope.

"It's your turn now" With the rope he brought it behind my neck and pulled it back slowly as he tied it. It became tighter and tighter as black dots danced in my vision

(End)

My whole body shook like a tree in a storm as screams ripped out my throat for a second. Sweat was dancing on my face, the usual pale complexion now unhealthily so. My blue eyes were wide like my mouth, frozen midway through my scream. Panting I got unto my elbows and sat and let my thoughts drift in and out of my head. Trying to calm myself I took in steady yet ragged breaths. Hearing the faint sound of a zipper I jolted from the semi-calm state. Looking I saw a sleepy Kisame looking out and to me. Getting out with a yawn he made his way to me bare foot on the grass.

"Hey, what's up" Kisame's voice was groggy and tired yet held a faint trace of concern. Stepping down to his haunches he went to look at me but I refused, the orbs darting away from his.

"Nothing, go back to bed" The sound wasn't like usual, it was slightly broken like I was going through puberty. I still hadn't but it would happen soon I assumed. With a shake of his head Kisame spoke again.

"Hei, we're a team now. Even if we are professionals we have to make sure everybody is okay. Not just from necessity but as peers, as friends at some point too." It was a calm tone again and I wanted to tell him but I stood my ground. Looking at him this time I retorted.

"It doesn't seem like sensei wants to care about our well being rather the mission. And it doesn't even matter, just so long as I complete the mission with you so leave it" My voice cracked even more this time as I tried crawling further into the bag.

"Fine but if you ever need to talk or you want to tell somebody just come to me. I'd rather not have you suffer in silence" With a sigh he tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I jumped back in fear of suffocation. The feeling of heat and coldness merging and becoming a single thing. Kisame wasn't acting like his cocky self but I did appreciate it. He soon got up and went back to the tent in silence. When he entered I decided to try sleep and to get rid of the dream plaguing my memory.

* * *

I woke up with my head aching, the dreams from last night making me unable to sleep most of the time. It had been hell seeing the man over and over insulting me and making me regret what I did. He made me cry and rampage inside and I hated it. But I shouldn't because I deserved it, deserved the sleepless night and the raw screams stuck in my throat. I had killed a man.

Ridding my head of the memories I stood up on my half dead legs and stretched, the rising sun leaving the temperature cold. My eyes wandering I saw that nobody was up yet and I decided to take advantage of it. Taking a scroll and brush out I sat against a tree and started on a painting. The thick black strokes were absorbed into the paper almost instantly making it hard to make good textures but it made it quicker to paint which was good for the time being. Yawning I continued until I heard the sound of a zipper. Looking up while putting the stuff away I saw two farmers get out. Quickly nodding to them when they looked I got up.

Deciding I should wake the team I went and opened the door only to blush. I looked and saw Ryuuji half in his bag with his tank top riding up top show his toned chest and next to him was a snoring Kisame who had no shirt on but was covered in goose bumps. Shaking my head I rid myself of some thoughts and woke up the guys in the best way I knew... water.

"Suiton: Sukoshi Teppōdama"* I spoke out quietly as chakra filled my lungs only to be released a few seconds later as a mini water bullet. With a mini water bullet flying in between them I ran. Hearing startled shouts I sat by my bag and smirked while putting things in. A zipper was pulled harshly as two soaking boys came outside and went to the fire pit which wasn't blazing anymore.

Seeing it wasn't on fire they went and got a towel from the tent and dried off. After awhile everybody was in clothes and ready to go ahead. Looking around to see if anybody was following us before we left I saw a fox that seemed to be starring at me. Startled I went back to the group and got into formation.

"Everything okay Hei? Are you sure you're okay? You did scream a few more times last night" I heard a familiar voice to my side making me jump. Looking to Kisame I gave him a 'I'm fine look'. After that he looked a little shocked.

"You really got some bags under your eyes. Probably big enough to hold a few scrolls" Joking with the last sentence the blue skinned boy snickered going back to his usual self. With a weak smile I looked back in front of me, wanting to get the mission over and done with.

"Ha ha, very funny Kisame. I still need to touch your teeth sometime though. They're bad ass" My voice wasn't cracking anymore but I still held a weaker volume than usual. Shaking his head he smirked even wider.

"Well I'm also going to get you back for that water bullet sometime." My face paled as he showed of his pearly whites. Oh god, revenge from a shark boy. That doesn't sound fun.

"I-I'm fine really" I raised both my hands and shook them while sweat dropping.

"Eh, I'm going to enjoy it though." Kisame pretended to think while he rubbed his chin like he had a beard. Taking a few seconds he stopped

"I'm still getting you back. Watch out Hei" His signature smirk stayed plastered on his face. Oh god please have mercy. Sulking I lowered my head.

"Having a nice chat ain't you." Both Kisame and I turned slowly to see sensei behind us instead of in front. He was scary, his face covered in a venomous yet sweet smile he spoke, eyes crinkled as they stayed closed. We both quickly shook our heads.

"Sorry sensei!" I squecked out to Yakata as he slowly shook his head. Both me and Kisame paled even more.

"That isn't going to cut it. When we stop for the night both of you will run a 10 km race and if I see you stop or walk for more than 5 seconds I will add another 5 km. Am I clear?" With each word I shrunk back further and further. Both me and Kisame nodded quickly with a 'hai sensei' after. Walking back to the front both me and Kisame relaxed a bit.

"At least you were back to normal for a bit" I heard a small whisper after a few seconds to which I responded with an annoyed glare. He just shrugged. What was this team, or better yet, what was Kisame. He was different, he cared. Even though he didn't show it often he did, but he was also sadistic and cocky too. He didn't stick to his personality all the time.

He was interesting. I need to learn more about him, I need to learn what makes him tick. And why he was like he was, why he killed so easily. I would find out and no matter the cost. I would do the same to Ryuuji and Yakata but Kisame was priority. I would learn their secrets. I could make them do anything that way. I wouldn't make them do anything bad but I still like to know I can control them to some extent. That would be a side mission in my life but still, it was important. It may be pointless but it's a fun game at least.

I looked and say Kisame smile at me with a thumbs up. Probably because I was smiling for the first time since last night. Not a smirk, not a fake but a real smile. And he didn't smirk or give a cocky smile but an actual happy, nice smile. As a team we would grow and maybe it would benefit us all. Maybe I didn't have to go through with my plan, maybe I could make friends... probably not though. I'd still go through with the plan. It's good to have a backup in case things go wrong.

* * *

*"Raiton: Supāku" Is Lightning style: Spark, a D-Rank variation of Lightning style: Thunder punch which is B-Rank (Both are not canon jutsu)

*"Suiton: Sukoshi Teppōdama" is Water style: Mini gunshot which is a D-Rank version of the canon jutsu Water style: Gunshot

Lightning is also capable of setting things on fire with enough power and in Naruto chakra is a thing and yeah. Fantasy anime stuff lets Heiwa light wood on fire with lightning

And also, the last section I didn't really like but I couldn't find a good way to fix it. Please review, favorite and all that jazz because it shows me you like the stuff I'm doing.

Byeeee


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Tuesday, the third day of our mission's expected time when we met our destination. A small farming town stood before us as people bustled around the streets. It was filled with light chats and smiles shared with friends. Peaceful was one of the only words to describe it. Walking near the gates Yakata went ahead with the group and told us to go the hotel. Jotting down a note he gave us the address and merged with the crowd along with the farmers. Sighing at his lack of care I took initiative and snatched the note from a squinting Ryuuji next to me. Giving me a mock glare he went and talked to Kisame while I thought. Seeing the address I went to a nearby villager asking for the direction.

"Ahhhh, that little hotel. Nice place, it really is. Very comfortable. It should be near the other side of town. At the edge you'll come to a barber shop and then you take a left. After that you go until you see the book shop, first one. Turn left again and you'll find it if you keep walking." An elderly old woman stood in front of me, her white hair pulled into a sloppy bun. Nodding to her I walked back to the group, my body twisting at angles trying to reach them through the mini crowd by the gate.

"Guys... Guys... GUYS!" My voice got louder and louder as I got closer to the duo, seemingly unheard by them. Shouting got their attention as they jumped. Grumbling I gave them a 'follow me' sign. Making my way through the town (hehehehe, Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound~) I smelt chicken and other various meats mixed with spices and herbs. It was one of the main features of the town along with the mainly wood structure. It had taken us a good 30 minutes of walking, talking, shouting and getting lost before we made it to the three story building. The walls were that of a log cabin with green curtains on the inside obscuring the vision through the glass windows. It had a small stone chimney on the top the poured out a dark grey gas that smelled vile, it drowned out the smell of food. Shivering in disgust I opened the door and was met with a small room. To my left was a desk, a lamp on the side that was covered in dust. Next to that was a small pile of pens with a book to it's right. Behind the counter was a young lady fixing her glasses with a sigh, and not a content one.

The other side was a waiting room with a small green rug. Unlike the emerald colour used to describe most eyes it was more of a mint. One the edges were two parallel sofas. In the middle sat a wood table with a glass middle. On top of that was a vase of flowers, specifically Camellia flowers. The unscented flowers. They were one of my favorites, taking a large amount of the space in my flower bed.

"Hello miss, I was wondering if you have any reservations under the name Haruka or Yakata?" Turning to left I met the lady who froze at the words momentarily. With a smile she went and took a pen while opening the book. Scanning through it she bit the end of the pen. It was a bad habit I had with my brushes, especially while painting.

"Sorry sir, we don't. We do however have a few rooms open. 4 singles rooms, 6 double rooms and 2 triple rooms." I felt my brow twitch in frustration. Damn sensei. Shaking my head I took my wallet out. Thank god for me saving my money, working a part time job was worth it. It had been hell at the market but still worth it.

"How much is a triple room miss?" Fishing out a few notes I heard her price and sighed in relief. It was so cheap, especially for the quality of the hotel. Giving her the money I took the keys after hearing a few ground rules. Getting the slightly rusted keys hastily I went to Kisame and Ryuuji.

"You guys, if Yakata sensei comes asking why we didn't get him a room just say they didn't have 4 connect rooms, ok?" The first thing I said to them caused them get confused looks. Glancing at each others they nodded hesitantly. Plastering a fake smile on I grabbed their hands and made my way to the room.

* * *

"So you're telling me you're gran, who is 72, kicked a genin out of her house with a earth style jutsu... can we trade?" Ryuuji and I were laying on the bed while Kisame showered, the steam from the bathroom coming into the room despite the bathroom being in the room two doors down to ours. Right now we were in Ryuuji's room and next was mine and lastly Kisame, who had the shower. We were busy chatting about things that had happened before. It was fun to hear about Ryuuji's brother falling into a pool of sludge during a mission. I even chuckled genuinely a few times, forgetting about the first day. Nightmares still plagued me and Kisame was still a little worried despite me telling him not to.

"No, she's mine. She also makes really good soup." Ryuuji's laugh was loud and a little obnoxious but it was refreshing. Hearing the shower turn off I got ready. Kisame said we could just go his room when the shower turned off. Opening the door to my room I padded across the carpet with a towel in my one hand and clothes in the other. Opening the door to Kisame's room I dropped them. In front of me was a shirtless Kisame holding a plain white t shirt. Smiling to me he lifted it up and put it on, hiding the blue chest underneath. Smiling back I picked up my stuff and went to the bathroom quickly. Blushing I felt the blood go to my face. This had happened a few times in the last three days and I didn't know why. I had also realized my... area... got bigger too. Shaking my head I got undressed and into the shower

* * *

Rubbing the back of my neck I made my way to leave the bathroom with my clothes on. I was met with a chest. A broad, tall chest. Looking up slowly I saw Yakata.

"O-Oh hey there Yakata-sensei." Trying not to stutter I let my words tumble out. He wasn't amused but still had a grin on his face, a sickly sweet one.

"Heiwa, why are there only three beds? If I'm correct there are 4 of us here." The voice wasn't even close to normal, it was dripping in a honey like venom.

"Well they don't have any conjoined rooms with 4 beds. Sorry sensei" Trying to not seem scared I stood tall. Taking my answer he stood up from his hunched posture and turned

"Okay, that's fine. But I'm taking your bed. You can share with somebody. Don't think it's that I hold a grudge against you, it's just because you chose the rooms." Sulking I deflated. I had spent the last two nights outside and I had been looking forwards to a bed, on my own. Sighing I walked back to my old room and collected my stuff. Going through the next door I met Ryuuji and Kisame talking and looking at me as I slammed the door.

"One of you is sharing your goddamn beds or I will beat you with them. Sensei took my bed." My voice was laced with hidden anger. I was weaker than them but they knew I would hang them from the ceiling in their sleep. I was the sneaky type and I would do it. Kisame nodded and said he would.

"Thanks Kisame. And I'm doing it now. I am touching your tooth." Deciding I needed something to make me happy I went and dropped my bags onto the carpet with a thump so I could touch the white pearls. When I was about to reach them Kisame jumped back with a smirk

"Going to have to catch me first." Rolling my eyes I chased him around the small room with a laughing Ryuuji in the background. His hair had dried completely now, unlike when we were talking before Kisame came out. It was slightly curly and the faint trace of highlights were more visible.

"GET HIS ASS HEI!" Hearing the screams I jumped and landed on Kisame's back, our bodies tumbling onto the ground with a hollow thud. We then heared a shut up coming from next door and stopped in fear of our sensei. Using the time I reached and poked my finger on the teeth. Feeling it pierce my skin with minimal effort I jumped back a bit.

"Damn, your teeth are sharp" I just heard a chuckle as I fell to the ground courtesy of Kisame getting up.

"Well I'm going to bed guys, you can go and do whatever in Kisame's room cause you are not staying here" Ryuuji said softer than usual as he got into bed, his eyes tired. Nodding we both got our stuff in the room and decided we should go to the room through the hall rather than through my previous room. Once we reached it Kisame jumped onto the bed like he was belly flopping. Sighing I put my stuff in an empty corner. Taking my roll I awkwardly got on the bed and put it over me.

"Why don't you just get under the blanket? It's less struggle" Hearing Kisame's voice I turned to face him as I speak

"It's your bed so you should get the blanket." Shrugging I turned back to my side. It wasn't completely dark yet but moonlight was filtering through the curtains. Feeling the bed shift I looked to see Kisame had turned to his side. Closing my eyes I inwardly sighed. I just didn't want to be under the blanket, mainly because of my thoughts recently.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, my mouth dry and a little sore. Looking around me I saw I was under the blanket and Kisame was too. Idiot. Taking the opportunity to get up I tried sitting up only to realize something was poking my back faintly. Looking back I saw Kisame had a small tent in his pants. Blushing, I made my way out the bed stealthily so I didn't wake him. Sighing in relief when I got out I opened the curtains. Looking out the window I saw the sun was just about to rise.

"What are you sighing about" Hearing a voice I screamed while turning to the direction of the voice. Kisame was sitting up in the bed, stretching widely.

"Oh nothing" I quickly waved my hands in a dismissive manner while getting my stuff.

"Okay, I'm just going to shower. You can after" After he got up and entered the small room I sighed again. That was close. I blushed again when I remembered why I didn't want him to know. Shaking my head I went and got my stuff so I could get in the bathroom fast. It took 3 minutes for Kisame to get out, a pretty quick shower if I say so. Jumping hastily into the room I avoided Kisame.

Placing my clothes down I stripped and got in the shower, my second shower in the last few hours. It was a privilege at this point, considering I had been sleeping outside for the last 2 days. The water pressure was high, steam rising from the old tiles stuck to the floor loosely. Waiting for the water to get warm I stepped in a relished the feeling of the liquid streaming down my body. It was a welcome feeling. Taking the soap I started washing but I stopped when I heard a door open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Shouting I looked and saw Kisame walking leisurely into the room. Covering my body parts with my hands in shock

"I'm getting some stuff. I thought it would be fine since we're both guys." Shrugging, he walked out with a pair of pants. I was still frozen in place for a few moments after he closed the door. The nerve. Grumbling, I quickly finished up and got dressed. Walking out the room I grabbed my stuff and decided to finish my painting before we left. The brush slid across the paper smoothly but it was leaving an unwanted texture so I had to go over the lines twice.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Hearing a voice I looked up while pulling my scroll to my body. Kisame was hovering over me, his hand occupied with an apple.

"Nothing" Giving him a one word answer I waited for him to leave or speak again. But all that came was silence as he waited above me.

"Well this is awkward" Breaking the silence my voice was like a knife. Nodding Kisame took a seat next to me and looked over.

"Am I not allowed to see?" Shaking my head Kisame shuffled away a bit to give me space to paint so he couldn't see. Giving him a thumbs up I continued. His face was in black and white here, the face angled in a 3/4 view. If he saw he'd probably think I was obsessing over him. Chuckling to myself I imagined me stalking Kisame. Giving me a confused look I waved him off.

"Hey guys, I'm here to use the shower. Bye" Hearing a voice I looked up to see Ryuuji already entering the bathroom. That boy was weird. Looking to Kisame he gave me a shrug. Looking at the clock on the wall above the door I saw it was 7:56. We had 14 minutes until we had to leave. I could finish the painting by then if I really wanted to. I did.

Hurriedly I got out more ink so I could finish the painting in time.

* * *

I sighed as the sun burned my skin slowly. Here it was a lot hotter than Kiri, despite still being in Water country. We had left over an hour ago and bugs had been swarming us.

"Everybody we're going to stop here. I've been meaning to get some training in and we can reach Kiri in two days easily now that we don't have to walk at civilian pace. I think it's important that we observe the fights and see how we all fight better" We all stopped when Yakata turned to speak. His body left a shadow on the ground in front of him, a dramatic flair he probably did on accident.

"So we're going to be doing spars, first 1v1s then 3v1 on me. So I'm going to choose then first match up... and that'll be Ryuuji and Heiwa. There is no limit to how you fight, just no killing. No going into the tree area outside here." I looked around to observe the terrain properly. It was a rough rectangle that was quite large because of it being a trail. Nodding to sensei we got into position. Kisame and Yakata were waiting by the trees while me and Ryuuji got into a fighting position. It was unexpected the training but that was probably good, so we knew that we could be fighting at anytime.

"You can start... NOW!" Hearing that word I pulled my kusarigama out of my scroll and jumped back near the pine trees. Ryuuji had his throwing knives out, glistening in the sunlight. We just stood like that for a few moments until Ryuuji threw a few of his knives before going threw some hand signs.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hearing those words I saw two clones appear from thin air. He really was a ninjutsu specialist. I saw the strain on his face from making them and realized he would be draining a lot of his chakra with that. Jumping onto the tree I clung to it and jumped off into the sky. Twirling the weapon in my hands I cut through one of the clones shoulders down to their waist.

Spinning as I landed I threw my weapon in the air as my hands flew into seals. Ryuuji pulled out more knives as the previous ones were stuck in the wood behind me.

"Dokugiri!" My mouth was filled with poison but it was soon released as I grabbed the kusarigama falling down. Jumping back onto the tree I cut my foot on the knives but still jumped forward and behind a coughing Ryuuji. Pulling the kusarigama I wrapped it around the clone's waist and I pulled it back, the entire waist ripping open. I quickly got a flash in my mind of the ninja I killed. His neck was being cut in the same manner by me, my mouth emptying out cackles. Freezing, I felt a knife to my neck as Ryuuji appeared behind me

"I win." The voice behind me was quiet but filled with cockiness. Unfreezing I smirked and used my strongest jutsu.

"Raiton: Kusari"* My whole body was filled with lightning as I braced myself. It was a technique our clan loved to use for survival as it could free you from being held by something. The lightning tried to find a place to grab onto, something to conduct. Then Ryuuji came into the picture. I felt the lightning strike him and me as a side effect. I was used to the feeling but he was not. Letting out a squeak he jumped back, his chest having small marks from the jutsu, not permanent though. It was taxing but useful.

My reserves were halved, now just under because of the poison jutsu I used. Taking his momentary shock to use I used my kusarigama to wrap his hands together and to pull him face first into the ground. Unwrapping him I took the blade and held it to his back, trying not to get another flash. They had been happening since the beginning of yesterday.

"I think I win" My voice was strong yet it was a little weak because of the lack of chakra. I panted lightly from both the heat and my lack of stamina. I looked up to see Kisame clapping. Smiling at him I walked to the tree to get a small congratualtions from Yakata-sensei. I grinned geniunely at being praised by him. Next on was Kisame and Ryuuji. Leaning against a tree I moved my hands through my hair, the heat beating down on me making sweat drop down my face like a waterfall. With a single word I saw them dashing in an instance, the opposite of the previous battle. They knew they could rely on their brute strength and techniques here, not against me. They knew I would find a way to turn their weapons against them if they weren't careful. It really warmed my heart.

I saw flashes and sparks emerge from the clashing blades in front of me, knife and sword held together like fingers intertwined. Dashing backwards they were jumping around like blurs. You could hear the clashes far away, birds lying on the trees surrounding us flying into the sky in fear. You could see Kisame sweating as he grinned with his sharp teeth. Ryuuji just had a cocky smirk as sweat dripped off his chin. I saw Ryuuji rip off his kimono leaving him in a short black top and long black pants. Seeing that the battle would be long if he didn't, Ryuuji ripped out a scroll and unsealed a pendant. Holding it to his hand he went through hand seals.

"Sensatsu Suishō!" The words flew out his mouth as his face contorted in strain. I widened my eyes in shock when I felt his chakra drain almost completely empty as he took some from the pendant. It was a B-Rank technique from what I could gather but it was extremely taxing, and even more so considering there was no water nearby. Looking I saw Kisame freeze in shock as needles of water appeared all around him. They flew at almost unreadable speeds inward to the fish boy. They pierced his flesh and fell to the ground in a puddle. Now covered in scratches and cuts Kisame grunted as he jumped back and worked through hand signs.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa" Kisame pulled in the water on the ground with his mouth, chakra coating them and mixing inside to give him control. Gurgling it in his stomach he spat it out again at high speeds to hit Ryuuji as tried to jump away from his spot on the grassy terrain. Taking the hit Ryuuji fell to the ground as he skidded and slid backwards.

"I'm okay" A small voice broke the silence that had enveloped us. Then we felt it pull us in again. Nothing was heard except for the small swooshing from the wind hitting the trees and the sound of birds. Then is all erupted in a friendly chaos. I ran up and hit Kisame with a disapproving look. Ryuuji was being helped by sensei as he gave us a peace sign with his usual cocky smirk.

"What were you thinking!? Hitting him with that jutsu while he could barely stand you idiot!" Giving me a shrug Kisame walked back to the tree while I gaped at his lack of consideration. Going to Ryuuji as he leaned against an old tree I asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little low on chakra and all that" Waving me off Ryuuji smiled, not cocky but a normal smile. Sighing I took out a chakra pill and gave it too him.

"You're lucky I keep a few extra chakra pills on me. Now stand still so I can heal your cuts." I may not know a lot of medical ninjutsu, or one above C-Rank, but I knew some. Taking a moment to concentrate I pulled the chakra to my hands while Ryuuji swallowed the pill. Moving the chakra enveloped hands to his body I took a small evaluation of his insides to see if he had any internal damage. Being content he only had bruised ribs and a few scrapes I got to work. After a small period of 5 minutes I stood back to admire my work. He was okay.

"Next on we have Heiwa and Kisame" Hearing those words I turned and cracked my knuckles as my body turned to walk to where I was before. Taking a stance we both starred at each other while we waited for the single word to tell us to start.

"GO!" The words echoed as we stood still for a few more moments until it erupted into a variation of noises. The clanging of my kusarigama hitting it's own chain. Kisame whipping out his odachi while he dashed, the grass making small patting noises with our feet glided across. Kisame stood in front of me as he slashed downwards to my waist from my opposite shoulder. Using the second he wasted to get to me I prepared to grab his sword, which I did with a bit of effort. Using all my strength I twisted it so he either had to let go or come tumbling onto his back in a drill like fashion. Deciding to let go he jumped back and pulled out a few kunai as I grabbed his sword.

Throwing the odachi into the air I wrapped my kusarigama around it so it was like a chain and sword I swung it towards Kisame. Everything flashed as I saw Kisame mowing down an enemy with a diagonal slash, one almost exactly the same as the one I was doing. The only difference was the distance, he was close as blood splattered against him, his chest red and foul smelling. Flinching the blade missed him. Getting confused Kisame jumped back further just in case. Taking a few shuriken out he threw them before going back to the kunai he had. Dodging the bladed projectiles I took a few scratches. Throwing the bladed chain into the air like the last fight I was in I flew towards Kisame as the fastest speed I could.

"Kūraidan!" Remembering a taijutsu technique my dad used I decided to change it a bit so I could use it this spar safely. Punching him in the stomach a twice I followed it with a uppercut. He flew into the air a little bit, only because of my lack of strength. Jumping above him with all my strength I wrapped him with the weapon flying into my hands and I tossed him into the ground. Landing to his side instead of on his stomach I unwrapped him from it and held the scythe blade to his neck. Flashed went through my head, his neck, his face. I pulled back with fear as Kisame used the opportunity to slam me into the ground with a wheeze because of the force of my last blow.

"I win." Hearing those words I blinked back into reality and saw Kisame grinning at me with his eyes closed slightly. Sighing with a small laugh I let him help me up.

"Good job everybody, just Kisame, try not to use jutsu like the one in Ryuuji's fight. Heiwa, try not to freeze sometimes, I understand you might have problems with the man you killed but you still need to get over it soon. Ryuuji, try not to waste your chakra. You're lucky Heiwa had pills on him. Now get ready, you're sparring against me this time. You can go as far out as you want this round. You have 5 minutes to prepare. Now go" Hearing those words we joined together to discuss.

"Guys, we're not going to beat him alone, so we have to stay together." As soon as we got to a secluded place Ryuuji spoke and it surprised me to hear his input. He was right. Nodding me and Kisame listened to see if he had any plans.

"Well guys, do you have any plans or something" Deadpanning both me and Kisame looked at each other. We silently agreed to let me speak first.

"I was trying to evaluate you guys during the fights and I did. I have a few strategies in mind..."

* * *

"Times up guys. We're starting in 3... 2... 1... GO!" Hearing that time was up we got into a formation we agreed upon. Hearing the countdown we looked at each other and nodded, the signal. When the word go was shouted out we jumped into action.

"Ryuuji, throwing knives!" My voice was loud as I shouted out his name, Ryuuji giving me a nod as he took out his throwing knives. Going through hand signs I threw out my jutsu.

"Raiton: Kusari!" Kusari was a very diverse jutsu, being able to go on weapons, people and other objects. Electrifying the projectiles made for a flurry of mini lightning bolts, all of us using the distraction to get into place for our proper strategy. Despite only having 5 minutes we had made a few good ideas. Sensei easily dodges the flying bolts but ran into our next one.

"Ryuuji, taijutsu" Kisame took initiative this time and jumped in with Ryuuji as they began an onslaught of fists and feet. When Kisame landed the first proper hit he followed it up with a trip to get Yakata to fall, which he did. We knew he would hold back and decided we would use that to our advantage. His body was straight out as it landed on the ground. Going low, Ryuuji kicked sensei up when he was about to connect. Jumping into the air, Kisame kicked down to get sensei flying into the ground with more force. They both ran back to me after so they didn't get hit. Jumping onto his legs, Yakata went through hand signs.

"Raiton: Genkotsu!" We all froze as we heard the words to Yakata's famous jutsu, one he created. Raiton: Genkotsu was a Lightning style: Fist, covering his hands lightning chakra. It stayed like this as he punched enemies unless he directs it into them, electrocuting them more than with a normal punch. We all jumped in different directions as soon as Yakata started coming towards us. We had made a plan that if we got separated we would meet by a specific tree, a willow tree near the middle. It was one of the trees that was different to regular pine ones.

When I was in a tree, panting from the quick launch, I tried to sense a chakra signature to see if any was near. The only ones I could feel were Kisame's and Ryuuji's, not that far away. Letting out a breath I went and pulled out some ninja wire and got to work to prepare our final attack. We had made a designated area to trap, a little bit away. After 2 minutes of walking I came to the area and got to work.

* * *

Looking around I made sure sensei didn't see the me placing the wire and the storage seal I had kept in my pocket. Happy with my work I jumped so I could make my way to the tree. Once my body landed on the branch, almost toppling over, I saw both Ryuuji and Kisame panting while leaning against the bark, their bodies covered in cuts. Not deep but enough to draw blood.

"You guys are messed up, come here. I'll heal them if I can" They both nodded as I got to work, trying to concentrate on both the marks and sensei. It took me a good 7 or so minutes but they were in better shape.

"I've done my part of the trap, now guys can go. I'll distract sensei if I can find him." Looking to them both I told them what I had done. Giving me a nod they both made their way down there. Breaking into a sprint I got to the middle of the field and saw sensei looking around with a smirk. Turning he saw me and got into a fighting stance. Getting into my own I faced him. We stood still for awhile until he disappeared and I felt a large force on my back. Hurling across the ground I tumbled and skid across the ground. Something definitely broke.

Struggling to get up I got kicked in the ribs this time, my whole body lurching as my breaths came out in pants and wheezes. Looking up I saw an electrified fist coming down. Rolling on the ground I felt pain spike, the rocks on the ground making me flinch. Getting up as fast as I could I dodged a blow that would of hit my shoulder. He didn't stop though, fists flying along with his legs to confuse me. I was barely dodging the blows so I couldn't return any. It had been a bad idea to seal my kusarigama. I was tiring, my form more sloppy as some hits were slamming into me.

I rolled under one of the hits and through sensei's legs. Taking the chance I ran with a small limp, my ribs aching. I heard sensei chuckle sadistically. Shivering, I made my way to the area. Kisame and Ryuuji were still busy placing traps in the shadowed area, a canopy of trees around us.

"Sensei's on his way, you have to hurry up" Nodding to me they sped up their work and finished in 2 minutes or so. Hearing crunching leaves and twigs we looked behind us to see him. Yakata standing with his hands electrified. Kisame jumped in front of me and pulled out his odachi along with Ryuuji and his knives. Seeing that this would be the final stand I pulled out my kusarigama and closed my eyes. I breathed in and released it. Opening my eyes I took a stance behind them. Then all hell broke out. Kisame was charging only to be redirected face first into the ground. Using the momentum from his last attack Yakata slid his body to Ryuuji and flipped him over his shoulder while going to his haunches, spinning in a circle. Facing me again I flung my chain at him with a clang only to have it spun around his body and channeled back to me. Trying to go under it proved futile as sensei punched me up into it. Flying to the ground with a chain around me I tumbled a bit.

"You worked as a team but you still aren't strong enough. Tsk tsk tsk." Stopping his jutsu Yakata walked around us and was about to declare the match over when Ryuuji got up and pulled on a wire in his hand.

"Gotcha sensei" Hearing those words he turned, only to be met with a cloud of poison from the seal. Being surrounded he was soon pulled up into a net of ninja wire, sharpened so that if he tried escaping he would be cut open.

"Well... that was unexpected" Slowly getting up we faced out tied up sensei.

"You have so much faith in us" My voice broke through the silence, sarcasm dripping.

* * *

From now on I'm only going to give you the definition of non canon jutsu and variations of canon jutsu

Raiton: Kusari is Lighting style: Chain.

I also know that he strategy thing is a little unbelievable but considering Heiwa's intelligence he had probably planned something like this a bit ago.

Thank you for reading and please review and favorite if you are enjoying. I don't like asking but most people won't unless I ask so yeah.

Bye and have a good day


	3. Chapter 3

I am so proud of myself. This story hasn't gotten that far but it is farther than my expectations already. I am so thankful to anybody reading. Please continue to read and possible review and favorite. Thank you all so much. Have a good day and enjoy this mellow chapter

* * *

Yakata-sensei, can't we take a faster, more discreet route?" My voice held a small shake, my body pale and my stomach filled with butterflies. The road in front of us was covered in a thin mist, the air filled with the smell of trees. The sky was covered in a thick layer of grey and white clouds held down by the amount of water stored inside, trying to escape. In front of us was a long stretch of road, the road we used to come here.

"No, this road is quick and efficient, holding a lower amount of bandits and animals than the others." Those words made my stomach drop like a ton of bricks, cementing my fear. Near us was the place where we fought, the road stained in a light layer of blood that merged with soil so it was invisible. The bodies were not there as sensei had sealed them but all I saw was corpses lying there as we stood above them, Kisame grinning in satisfaction. He seemed to be a sadist when it came to enemies, allies not so much. I was grateful for that much. And it added to my bank of information I was gathering about him, which was a plus.

When we got closer all I heard was faint screaming and the sound of blades clashing. Metal on flesh followed soon, my whole body lurching. Looking to my side Kisame and Ryuuji were chatting idly while sensei led us at a running speed. Slowing down I felt a bout of nausea, the area passing by us. Trying to hold it down was fruitless as I felt an acidic liquid fly out my throat as I changed directions to the trees so I didn't hit anybody. I heard everybody stop, one pair of feet almost sounding annoyed at the stop somehow. Like they didn't want to stop. I felt another convulsion from my body as more came out. I felt a hand on my back, but I jerked away as it felt like I was going to be choked even though it was only on my back. It wasn't a calloused hand so I gathered it was Ryuuji. After three more I was finished and shakily stood up, my body weaker than before.

"Are you okay? That was some gnarly convulsions you had and you threw up a lot." Ryuuji leaned to me, offering a hand.

"I'm fine" Snapping at him I glared. It was an instant reaction and I felt bad after but I couldn't help it. Apologizing after she dismissed it and said it was fine. Going back to the group we continued back to Kiri, only an hour ahead. The trees were going back to one or two kinds now instead of the variety. It was a good change for me, giving me some familiarity instead of the uneasy feeling that the road and outside area brought.

"Are you okay today? You seem very out of it today Hei, you aren't threatening us" The first sentence was serious but I knew he would make a joke out of it, he always made a joke out of serious things. It may be a coping mechanism for worry, noting I would check that later.

"I'm fine Kisame, just a little sick. If you ask again though, I will rip your teeth out and use them as a necklace beads" Growling at the boy next to me I continued running, my stamina making me sluggish. I had piss-poor stamina and I was barely able to run at the moment, my whole body burning. Smirking at me, Kisame went to talk again.

"It seems you're back. Just try not to throw up again, I'd rather not have to carry you like a baby" Hearing the joke fall out his mouth I looked at him, fuming. Flipping him off I retaliated, my breaths still pants but more frequent now.

"Fuck off fish face" I had been having a lot of mood swings recently, since the beginning of the mission actually. It confused me, because it usually only happened to girls during puberty and their periods at times. I was all about gender equality and that stuff but facts are facts. They did have mood swings majority of the time, or at least got angry easier. It does depend on the girl though. Were am I going with this?

"Seems little Hei has some back bone. Just don't pant like that, it's not good for the people around you" The last sentence made my entire face flush, red spreading like a wild fire. He winked before going faster so he wasn't next to me.

"FUCK OFF FISH FACE, I MEAN IT!" My voice held anger, but only a small amount because I couldn't be angry at my teammates for some reason. They just made me mad but never angry or furious. It was good. Another good thing is I had become less cautious and more friendly since the first day. Chuckling, the fish boy continued running. The rest of the trip was mostly silent, except for the small sound of animals and leaves. When we reached the gates my feet landed on hard and loose tiles, spread out when the first appeared but getting closer and more compact.

"Well everybody, I consider the mission a success. I will be going to hand in a mission report and you guys can take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow though, we're going to meet at the chosen training ground. Be on time because every minute you are late I add 15 to whatever you do. 15 more sit ups or 15 more push ups. Dismissed" Sensei stopped when we got through the gates and turned mid air with grace. Standing tall he spoke and then left us, the mist in the air thicker than usual. Nodding, we all left and parted ways without one more word. Struggling to stand, I made my way home.

* * *

"Hey Obāsan, I'm back!" My voice was loud and clear so that if she was awake she would be able to hear. Soon after I heard creaking wood and a crack every few seconds. Looking to the stairs I saw my grandma hobbling down the stairs slowly, her hand holding the cane like a life line.

"Oh, you're back Heiwa. I thought we could go for some food in the town as celebration for your first mission." As her legs shook, her body jerking down the stairs I felt my heart break. She was so fragile at the moment, yet she wanted to walk through town.

"It's fine grandma, you can stay here and I can go and fetch it" Going to help her down the stairs I dropped my bag and all it's content on the floor. Grabbing her arm lightly and letting her lean on me a bit we made it down soon.

"Oh thank you Heiwa. You were always a good boy. You can get from wherever but I just want some Okonomiyaki" When my grandmother got to the sofa she sat and pulled a book out. Getting a little bit of money from my bag I left, the sky becoming a more purple colour, light pinks mixing with it smoothly. My feet crunched against the small pile of twigs under me. The wind was blowing strong today, the smell of damp wood flying everywhere. It took me 5 minutes to get to the building, taking shelter under the roof. It was a welcome warmth.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could your Okonomiyaki and your Yakitori with a side of rice." Going to the desk I leaned against it, my whole body still aching from the trip.

"Ah yes, that'll be 1200 yen" The man turned in shock, probably from the fact that nobody was there. Putting the items on a list and getting the total price he called to the back and handed the note there. Paying the man I waited, silence in the little shop. After a small wait I had the food and departed

* * *

When I entered the building, the dark wood floor cold on my feet, I heard light snoring. She had fell asleep. With a light chuckle I put the food away so we could eat it together. Looking to make sure I closed the door I was pleased. A lot of the time I did forget. Taking out some instant ramen I went to close some of the blinds while the noodles soaked in the hot water. Until I heard a knock at least. Walking over I sighed, my dinner interrupted. As I reached out to open the door it was flung open. Looking up I saw my _sister_.

"Hello Heiwa-chan. Father has sent me to call you to the compound. He would like to meet with you to discuss your future. You can either come willingly or be dragged by me. Your choice." Her black hair was put up in a tight bun, the ribbon the same bright blue of her kimono. Despite being a lady of grace and intelligence she was a A-Rank kunoichi. Nodding I quickly went to write a letter for my gran, telling her I would be out afterwards.

"Are you talking about that old lady who relies on you for everything. You could always drop her at an old age home and come back. You are still welcome." Sneering at me she stood tall. My hands clenched, fists forming. Breathing out I turned and looked at the woman in front of me.

"You want to know something? I left the clan compound for a reason. I don't mind being affiliated with you but I am not in the compound because I don't like dad's rules. So I'm staying with Yamada-obāsan. She is so much smarter, wiser, kinder and stronger than you. And we are family. So please don't talk about her like that" Releasing my anger I spoke in a voice laced with anger. Turning I placed the letter on the table in front of her, placing a kiss on her head. Walking out of the house I met with Lily.

We walked in silence, the trip taking a good 15 minutes of walking. The only thing that was heard was the sound of people going home and talking quietly. When we reached the ivy covered gates we stopped to meet the guards. Looking to me she stalked off, her hair bobbing up and down with every step. Looking I saw the guards were going from their posts and being replaced. The head guard from what I could assume pulled me with a jerk, my arm in a grip of steel. Rolling my eyes I broke into a speed walk. The buildings were mainly wood with some having stone accents. They had a similar style, all of them at least 2 stories tall, probably housing around 5 or 6 people.

"Is there any reason why you're holding my hand like it's a life line?" The guard to my right, the one holding my hand just continued walking, not bothering to listen. Taking the hint I stopped talking and just walked, the kids roaming the streets pulled back by their parents in fright. One parent was angry and decided to throw rocks at me. I didn't know why but ignored it. 5 minutes later we got to the tallest building in the compound, the home to my father. Feeling the guard let go I looked around and opened the door with a heave, the iron handle cold on my hand. I pushed my entire body into it and walked in, the sound of bare feet on a marble floor loud and ominous. My father was always a one to buy things he didn't need, including the tallest building. Looking around I saw a spiraling staircase and random ornaments kept on display, only for show.

Sighing at his wasteful nature I continued walking, my feet cold. Making my way up, the individual stairs tall and hard to walk up at my size. After going up 2 floors, the second housing the actual home's kitchen, lounge and dinning room. Reaching the top I saw doors leading to different rooms, the tallest one to my right. Looking around I saw my father's office, the door open slightly. Peeking through I saw my father with a woman I didn't know, their lips colliding roughly as his hands roamed her body. Sighing, I leaned back and knocked loudly. I heard some shuffling and a muffled sound of annoyance. I felt the woman's chakra signature go through what I had assumed was a wall. Her chakra disappeared from a mixture of distance and her low amounts of it.

"Come in" A gruff voice called out, the booming sound of it resounding down the stairs too. Pushing the door open I was met with my father seated by his desk, a dark blue kimono with a wolf crest on it. The wolf crest was one of the most noticeable things about out clan. The main reason we chose it was because of spirit animals, as members personalities' often matched animals similar to a wolf, such as a fox or coyote. My father's dark reddish brown hair was slick and held down on his head, a style most people didn't have. My father used it as a way to stand out, seem important even.

"Afternoon Otōsan. I believe you called for me?" I stood in front of the man after bowing low, my voice monotonous and still. I may not like my father but I respected him for his strength. Quickly collecting a few papers my father slid them across the table before talking.

"I heard you have gotten your team and you have finished your first mission. This would of happened before that but you have been away and I've been busy. You know that all clan members are put together on a team except for a select few. And I think you should continue that tradition. I have the perfect team made out for you, and another two people if you dislike any of the original members. You can take a look and decide." A smile graced his face, his eyes closed as the lines on his stretched. When I grabbed the papers I ripped them in half, my father's face in shook and soon anger.

"What are you doing!" My father stood up and walked to me, his calloused hands gripping my shoulders. Looking up at him I shrugged his hands off with a flinch.

"I like my team. I don't need to change!" My father picked up on the double meaning and slapped me before going to get more papers.

"I do not care about your wishes to stay with your 'team'. You will join a team with clan members and you will fix your attitude." Pulling another pile of papers out he shoved them in my face.

"I am not. I am leaving and you are not stopping me. I may be your son but you can't dictate my entire life as you did Lily and Okāsan!" After the last word I felt another slap, tears springing in my eyes from the force.

"You will not talk about your mother and sister that way. Now you either take those papers and do as I say or leave and never be able to walk into this compound again." When he finished I didn't hesitate as I walked out the room after throwing the papers at him. I had been a toy for far too long. I heard a grunt and something hit the floor hard. The stairs were still cold on my feet but were not covered in thin trails of dirt from my last walk. Exiting through the door I was escorted through the compound, the gravel path hurting my feet a tiny bit. When I got to the gate I was shoved lightly through, the ivy on the door shaking as it was closed.

I wandered around the village for a little bit, 10 minutes or so until I came across a marketplace. Entering I took out some coins to buy something until I saw a little girl. Near the small gap by the wall to my right she sat, her pigtails messy and her ashy brown hair caked in dirt. Walking up I placed a few coins in and spoke.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem like you've been here awhile" Despite being short I towered over her, even if she stood I would be taller. Growling at my face she crawled backwards a bit.

"Hey, it's okay. I can get you some food and water if you want" Hearing that she quickly nodded, her growling stopping and the same for her crawling. Giving a quick smile I went to a small food stand nearby and got some Yakitori, the meat lathered in sauce. Alongside that I collected a water for her and an apple for me. Walking over to where she was I placed the plate next to her along with the cup. She ate the food as fast as she could, as if somebody would take it from her mouth. After that she washed it down with the water in one gulp. Ruffling her hair I left while taking a bite from my apple.

The juice spurted in my mouth, the sound of buzzing loud and the light from the fireflies similar to that of the fairy lights around the village market. I reached my home soon to see my ramen soggy and my grandmother asleep. Pouring the ramen out I took a blanket and placed it on her frail body before going upstairs to sleep. As I changed clothes I saw something. A kimono, one barring a wolf symbol. My blood boiled at the feeling of wearing it someday so I ripped it from the hanger, the metal clattering against the ground as it fell. Trying to rip it proved futile so I threw it to the ground and went to the outside lawn.

After making a fire, a very bad one because of the weather, I got the kimono. The black fabric was smooth and cold, the wolf howling into the moon white and bright. Taking the piece of clothing by the collar I dropped it into the fire, the gas coming from it a horrid black and grey. The smell was toxic, as is the clan the clothes represented. I watched the fire, my face illuminated eerily. After it completely burned I got water and put it out. Walking away I went to my bed, my face in a smile.

* * *

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" Tumbling, I ran to the training ground. I was almost late for training, everybody starring at me as I panted from running. I had woken up late and my shower wasn't working. Holding my legs as I leaned over my breaths evened out.

"You're lucky, you're just on time. Now get ready, you're all doing push ups first" Sensei turned away from us, the twigs underneath his feet breaking. The trees surrounding us were almost bare, even if it was coming summer time. The dirt floor was covered in small patched of grass, very few patches to be specific.

"Everybody, you will do 100 push ups in at least 5 minutes. Should be easy. For every push up you don't do, you will do another 5." Sighing we all got onto the ground and waited for sensei to start the time. When we heard him say go we started. I looked to my side and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Both Kisame and Ryuuji were breezing through it. I was a little behind, pushing myself to catch up. After a few minutes I heard a thump followed by another shortly. Looking, I saw they both finished. I was only on my 89th. Pushing myself I finished soon after.

"You did okay, 8 minutes 4 seconds for Kisame, 8 minutes 10 seconds for Ryuuji and 8 minutes 34 seconds for Heiwa. Next we are going to do sit ups" Groaning we followed the same procedure we did for push ups. This time I came second, Ryuuji 3rd and Kisame 1st with only 10 seconds difference between Kisame and I. Ryuuji and I had 3 seconds apart however, a close one.

"Next we're going to have a jog, now that your legs and arms are warmed up you should be able to run better. You will run 5 kilometers followed by a small trapped field after. Then when everybody's there we can continue. You can start in three, two, one, GO!" When we got up we stood, the instructions reading out. When the word go was spoken we began. Kisame and Ryuuji were sprinting while I went to a fast jog. Knowing that if I ran the whole way I'd be be tired I decided to conserve energy. Catching up to Kisame and Ryuuji was hard but I did it, just before the finish line. They were both a little slower, around my speed and sluggish. Sweat was pouring from their heads, mind just covered in a light coat.

"You need to catch up guys" After I passed them I went to a sprint, my head turning so I could taunt them. We all reached the end around the same time, only to be met with a large log swinging to the side. Jumping to the ground I saw Ryuuji get hit and go flying into the trees, getting up and joining us with a limp and possibly a broken rib. Looking ahead we saw a plain of open field. Slowly inching forward I surveyed the land. I stood on a patch of grass and I heard a trigger. Looking around I saw a kunai whizzing through the air. Jumping back I received a few scratches and waited for the flurry to end. When it stopped we looked around and picked up a few kunai in case we stood on them. As Kisame picked one up I heard another trigger and a mound of gas appeared near him.

Looking up we all saw two large panthers, one black and the other a pale yellow. Jumping at Kisame with a growl they started the attack. Jumping to the blue skinned man I pulled him back, my arm cut on one of the claws. Everybody pulled out their weapons, Kisame his odachi, Ryuuji throwing knives and me the kusarigama. Kisame started on them, his blade out of the sheath and attacking the black one. Ryuuji jumped to the yellow one and I went to help him.

"Raiton: Kusari!" The kusarigama in my hand flared to life with lightning, the blade swinging and hitting the animal. As it wrapped around the leg I got a flash and tightened the weapon on accident, my whole body flinching. The animal made a loud noise, probably from pain as the chain could have broken a bone. Unwrapping it, I jumped behind Ryuuji as blades flew out and hit the animal, his body weak and poofing away. Looking back we saw Kisame finished his. No blood.

"Let's go" Kisame took lead and continued on the plain. The training ground we were in was one of the largest ones in Kiri. It was a surprise Yakata could get this place for us alone as usually 3 or so teams use the grounds at once. But it wasn't really that hard to believe how he did it. We all stood next to each other, our breathing slightly labored. We all jumped when we heard another trap. Jumping back we saw a whole bunch of senbon rain down from above. Believing we were okay we sighed and stood, only to be pricked by a few of the senbon, splintering into halves when they hit the ground. After they all left and we dodged the rest of the flying shrapnel we moved, the end of the field not far.

We encountered a few other traps but made it in one piece. Hearing a round of applause we saw sensei sitting on a log with a drink in his hand, the colour a see through yellow and foaming at the top a bit.

"Well done, you didn't get hurt that bad. Now get ready, you're going to be sparring again. This time though, I'm not going to be going so easy on you." All we heard was the cracking of knuckles before we were flying. Kisame was flung towards a tree while me and Ryuuji were flung through the mist to a large patch of grass. Sprawled on the ground, we tried getting up with our labored breath. I felt a fist to my cheek and I was in air again, Ryuuji following after. When we went to Kisame I got up as fast I could and pulled the kimono-clad boy up too. We both whipped our weapons out and were faced with Yakata after Kisame went hurdling into the air. My chain went flying, the heavy ball on the one side going over sensei's head as he ducked. When he went down Ryuuji threw his knives and started a jutsu.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!" Multiples of him appeared, the mist dragging into his form. When 9 others were made they started an onslaught of taijutsu, sensei still easily taking them. Using his momentary distraction I flung the chain around his right leg and pulled it back to make him so the splits. When he landed he showed no signs of pain, maybe even comfortable for him. Using the height to his advantage he tripped them before getting up and knocking them into the ground. That followed by an odachi going to his back, which he redirected to Ryuuji and then flung Kisame over his shoulder into said boy. They both groaned as their bodies hit the floor, a low thump coming from the ground. Using the small time he used to attack them I ran away, his chakra signature fading. He made no effort to find me but effectively had my friends hostage.

Standing alone I sat and thought, my hands coming to my head in a moment of self conflict. I would have no chance against him alone but getting to them would prove impossible unless I had a plan. And they might be too hurt if I take too long to attack. So I sat and thought, my mind going at speeds I didn't no possible. So I made a plan, one I thought would work and if it didn't I made a backup plan. Getting up I walked into the plain with sensei calmly, almost like I wasn't on a battlefield. Sensei launched at me and I ducked underneath, or almost. The fist rocketed into my face with large amounts of pain. I staggered but continued walking, sensei becoming confused at my nonchalance. Walking past him was impossible but I didn't stop as fists and feet hit me. Then I exploded into a bout of water. Looking around he saw me standing with my battered teammates. It had been a clone, one with almost all my chakra. By giving it almost my whole reserves it became more durable, more capable. It was a risk as I hadn't tested it before but it was worth it as sensei had been confused, even mistaken the clone for me somehow. I hadn't expected that either

"You really should pay more attention Yakata-sensei" Chuckling we stood together, ready to face the person that was flinging us across the field only a few minutes ago.


	4. REWRITE ON NEW ACCOUNT

Hi everybody. It's me again. So, I will never be touching this account again hopefully, unless I need to. I have some news for you. 13 year old me came up with a half decent idea, I think at least. So, I will be rewriting and finishing this fic on my active account. I'm sorry to anybody who actually expected anything from this. I will be taking the story in a very different direction while trying to follow what I can remember of my original plan.

The rewrite is called Lost At Sea and will be under Peggylicious, my active account. This is a bit of a mess, but it's an update for anybody who sees this and wants to read the rest!

Love you all and have a wonderful day, Peggy.

See you on the other side


End file.
